Ghetto Ninjas
by PompusRompus
Summary: Join Lee, Luke, Glenn, and Nick as ninjas taking on the evil forces of Mira's uncle who are out for Lee's head for doing his niece. From itsreal85's ghetto turtles.


Luke, Nick, Lee, and Glenn were all chilling at Mira's crib watching some TV. There wasn't anything of interest on so far until they turned it onto the news channel. Normally they would have just turned it, but since it was Mira they kept the channel on it. It was a good thing they had since her words were...

"I hope he's watching." said Mira smiling at the camera. "I fucked Lee."

They all gasped as they looked towards Lee who was trying to hide his fury. Of course she'd tell everybody she had sex with him. Even if people didn't know who this "Lee" guy was, she still told and his brothers overheard. That bitch was getting it when she got home.

"Brah, don't tell me you fucked this bitch and didn't tell the homies." said Glenn. "Is it true?"

"Man that bitch is lying." he denied it although he was clearly lying.

"Come on. I know you fucked her because you have that I fucked her face and..." He was cut off by Lee throwing his weapon between his legs missing his crotch.

"I better shut up." He said to Nick who nodded as Lee retrieved his weapon and walked off.

"Damn it. I can't believe she told the whole city, cuz!" He grumbled.

"Did you at least take her out?" asked Luke. "Don't tell me you disrespected her. How are you gonna keep this job if you got babies runnin' around here?"

"Who the fuck cares about babies?!" Lee said focusing on the bigger picture. "This bitch told everyone in the city, my nigga! Everybody! When she gets home, I'm stabbin' her ass!"

"Did you at least use a condom?"

"A condom?" Lee rubbed the back of his head. _Did_ he use a condom? No he didn't think so. He tried thinking back to last night trying to remember if he had. As far as he could remember, no. No he hadn't. He wasn't about to admit to it just for Luke to dog him about it. Ready or not, he was anyways.

"You didn't, did you? Carver ain't taught you shit!"

"Nigga, Carver don't get no pussy! He found us at his doorstep." With that, Lee stormed off. Luke just rolled his eyes and went back to watching TV.

* * *

(LATER THAT NIGHT)

Mira had just come home from the office humming to herself with some groceries. Luke was playing video games with Nick, Lee was laying on the couch cheering on Nick because Luke was getting his ass kicked, and Glenn was reading the comics. The brunette placed down the grocery bags and began placing away her groceries when she heard Glenn throwing hints at her.

"Oh hey look at the front page of the newspaper. It says someone's fucking and telling. Says it right here. Oh wow."

"Nigga, what the fuck are you doing?" hissed Lee coming up to his brother. "Chill out!"

"Phff whatever." said Glenn. "You're the one acting all crazy over it earlier. I hope Carver finds out and roasts your ass."

"Fuck that hood rat and that bitch!" grumbled Lee grabbing a slice of pizza and sitting back on the couch. He wasn't scared of Carver or getting roasted. Nigga couldn't roast him if he tried.

"You know you fucked up, right?" said Glenn to Mira who was just sipping on her tea.

"I don't see how." she shrugged. "Lee likes to brag, so why shouldn't I?"

"On tv though? You look like a ho."

"It wasn't like I said I fucked 30 guys." she retorted.

"Ey bitch!" said Lee interrupting their conversation before it could go any farther. "Get your ass up and get me a soda. I want one ice cube in that mother fucker unless you wanna get back on this dick."

"See? Act like a ho, get treated like one." said Glenn.

"I wasn't acting like a...!"

"Hey! You stop disrespecting women!" said Luke fed up with Lee's attitude and disrespectful manner.

"Fuck you!" said Lee jumping up. "Nigga, I'll do whatever the fuck I wanna do! I don't care if Carver made you the leader. I'll run wild if I feel like it." He went over to Mira. "Oh and I see you didn't tell 'em the moves I put on you either."

He jumped onto the window sill with his legs inside the room and the upper half hanging out the window while holding onto said window. "She was like 'Oh Lee! Lee, fuck me harder! Deeper! Deeper! Right there! Ooooh!"

"What the fuck did you just say?" Everyone turned to see there adoptive-father/sensei on the stairs giving Lee a disapproving look as dramatic music played.


End file.
